


Necromancy

by Marsalias



Series: Ectober Shorts [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober 2018, Gen, ectober, the original meaning of necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Necromancy: Divination by means of communicating with the dead.





	Necromancy

Day 3: Necromancy

.

Necromancy: Divination by means of communicating with the dead.

.

"I _hate _him," said Hector, vehemently, hissing at his reflection. "He's going to kill me at this rate."

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you," said another voice.

Hector jumped and spun. He had thought that he was the only one in here. This was the supposedly haunted bathroom, after all, and in Amity Park you didn't take ghost stories lightly. Unless, of course, you were hiding from your bully.

At the end sink Danny Fenton, juvenile delinquent, general miscreant, son of the town's premier lunatic-inventors-slash-ghost-hunters, was cleaning blood off of his forehead. Hector stared at him.

"Your dad's going to get that promotion next week. You'll be living in LA by the end of the month." Fenton looked over at Hector, his eyes oddly intense. "That's a bad bruise. Do need help? I have some cream here that works pretty well."

"Pass," said Hector, backing away from the clearly insane underclassman.

.

.

.

"Argh. When are we going to get our test results back?" demanded Star. "I need them before the party on Sunday."

"Tuesday," said Fenton, who sat behind her in this class. It was still ten minutes until class started. Fenton was unusually early.

"What!" exclaimed the blonde girl. "How do _you_ know, Fenton? Mr Falluca isn't even here yet!"

"He'll be late today. His daughter is sick. Then he'll be sick tomorrow. He won't have time to grade until Monday, and then we won't get them until Tuesday."

It was now that Star noticed Fenton's slightly unfocused gaze, and the bruise on his forehead. Her lips curled, and she scooted her desk as far away as it could go. Fenton had always been a weirdo.

.

.

.

Sam and Tucker had noticed Danny's concussion right away, and were glad that they all shared classes. Danny didn't respond to head injuries normally. He tended to act more _ghostly_, but not necessarily _impaired._ He said weird things, sometimes, and that was about it. However, considering that he had a secret identity to maintain... Yeah. Keeping him from talking to other people would be a good thing.

"When do you think the next Doom expansion will be?"

Of course, Tucker had no sense of gravity. Come to think of it, this kind of thing happened so often that it was basically routine for all three of them.

"It'll be announced on the twenty-seventh," said Danny, tracing lines on his desk. "They'll say that it's coming out in November, but it'll be delayed until the week before Christmas, because of a bug."

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances.

"What grade did I get on the test?" asked Sam.

"Eighty-five. You missed that last story problem."

"Dang," said Sam. "Where am I going to go to college?"

"Harvard," said Danny.

"_Nice._"

"Hold up," said Tucker. "You think this is for real?"

"Why not?" asked Sam. "We live in a world where ghosts exist. Hey, Danny, who is the next ghost we fight?"

"Desiree."

"Cool. Tucker, remember, we can w-word her away."

"Right," said Tucker, still skeptical. "Where's my PDA?" he asked, under his breath, riffling through his bag.

"Front pocket, under your spare beret."

"Oh. Thanks. And he could have found that out some other way, Sam."

"Okay, then let's make this interesting. If I _do_ get eighty-five on my test..."

.

.

.

"So," said Danny on Tuesday. "Is there any particular reason that Tucker is running around the track in his underwear and a chicken mask while singing Christmas carols?"

"No," said Sam, snapping a picture.


End file.
